supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-10060731-20140831184144
Während die anderen die Akten durchgehen und Mei weg ist, schaute Connor nachdenklich zum Fenster. Da sieht er in der Ferne ein weißes Licht. Er hat es schon einmal gesehen, als er damals dem Ur-Dämonen begegnet ist, der jedoch weißblaue Flammen hatte. Als Johnny seinen Blick sieht fragte er "He, Connor. Alles klar ?". 3 Sekunden dauerte es, bis Connor antwortet. " Hm..., oh äh...ja, ,alles okay. Ähm Leute hört mal ". Alle blickten zu ihm. "Ich muss mal kurz raus, frische Luft schnappen. Dauert nich lange " Nina fragte dann aber " Wirklich alles in Ordnung ?". Connor grinste nur und gab als Antwort " Ach, ich will einfach nur mal kurz raus. Ich bin bald zurück". Obwohl es den anderen merkwürdig vorkam, gaben sie ihr Einverständnis. Connor ging dann durch die Tür. Er sieht das blase Licht und geht drauf zu. Das Licht schwebt aber weg, mitten in den nahegelegenen Wald. Connor rennt hinterher, immer wieder rufend " Warte ". Dann nach 5 min hält das Licht wirklich an und wie Connor es ahnte, nahm das Licht dann Gestalt an... in sein inneres Böses. " Hallo Connor " Connor sieht ihn und es kommt ihn vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass er das erste mal auftauchte. Er zögert nicht lange und kam zu Wort " Wer bist du ? Was hatte das damals zu bedeuten ?". Der Dämon erzählte dann seine Geschichte: " Ich war nicht immer ein Dämon,...nicht mal ein Mensch ", da unterbrach Connor " Warte mal, was soll das heißen kein Mensch ? Was bist du denn dann gewesen ?". Nach einer Minute der Ruhe folgte der nächste Satz des Dämonen... und der hatte es in sich. " Ich war ein Engel.... ein Erzengel ''". Als Connor das hörte, traf es ihn wie der Schlag. Der Ur-Dämon, lange vor Lilith erschaffen, war ein Engel ? Und sogar ein Erzengel ? Aber wie soll das gehen ? Connor verlangte Antworten. " Was hat das zu bedeuten ? Wie kannst du ein Erzengel sein ? Es gibt nur 4: Michael, Luzifer, Raphael und Gabriel. Und wie kann ein Engel zu einem Dämonen werden ? ". Der Dämon setzt seine Geschichte fort: " ''Mein Name ist Sariel. Als Luzifer von Gott verstoßen wurde und von Michael in den Käfig gesperrt wurde, erschuf Gott mich. Ich sollte Luzifers Platz als Erzengel einnehmen und er ernannte mich zum Vollstrecker. Meine Aufgabe war es, die Engel, welche gegen das Gesetz des Himmels verstoßen, zu bestrafen. Ich war außerdem der ''heilige Wächterengel', der die Unschuldigen beschützt. Ich sollte dann von Michael zum Fürst des Inneren Kreises ernannt werden. Luzifer fühlte sich verraten, weil er einfach so ersetzt wurde und Ihm diese Ehre nicht zuteil wurde. Deshalb wollte er sich an Gott rächen und zog mich in die Hölle, wo er ''mich ''folterte, bis ich wahnsinnig wurde. Er wollte mich dann gegen Gott einsetzen, doch durch die Folter und dem verfallenen Wahnsinn wurde ich unkontrollierbar und selbst eine Gefahr für Luzifer selbst. Deshalb schloss er mich tief in der Hölle ein. Doch dann als der Dämon Astaroth von einem Jäger namens Connor Wayne in den Käfig gesperrt wurde, sah Luzifer doch seine Chance und pflanzte mich in dir ein''." Connor musste sich erstmal hinsetzten. Grade erfuhr er, dass er keinen Dämonen in sich trägt, sondern einen Erzengel. Doch es ergaben sich immer neue Fragen: " Aber wie kam es dann, das Du nie irgendwo erwähnt wird, nicht mal von Michael, Raphael oder Gabriel ? Und wenn der Dämon dazu genutzt wurde, um der Welt zu schaden, wie konnte Ich Ihn unter Kontrolle bringen ?". " Der Grund, dass meine Brüder nie etwas von mir wussten, war, weil sie es nicht verkraftet haben, noch einen Bruder verloren zu haben. Deshalb löschte Gott ihre Erinnerungen an mich, bevor er fortging. Gabriel lernte ich nie kennen, weil er schon nach meiner Erschaffung den Himmel verließ. So wurde ich auch nie in der Welt der Menschen erwähnt. Und der Grund, dass der Dämon dir gehört, könnte sein, weil dein Wille stärker ist als seiner. Luzifer hat wohl nicht darüber nachgedacht, als er mich mit dir vereint." Connor hörte die Geschichte und glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Dass er in Wirklichkeit wie Mei ein Engel, wenn nich sogar ein Erzengel ist, is noch ein stärkeres Stück als das er einen Dämonen in sich trägt. " Aber wie kannst du mit mir sprechen ?" " Auch wenn Luzifer mich verdorben hat, so lebte ein kleiner Teil von mir weiter. Ich bin aber nur ein Schatten meiner Selbst. Und weil unsere Seelen vereint wurden, kann ich so zu dir sprechen." " Und wie gehts weiter ? Was wird nun aus dir ? " " Es gibt einen Weg, mich zu erlösen. Und Ich brauche deine Hilfe dabei ". Auch wenn Connor nicht weiß, was er tun soll, so bat er Sariel seine Hilfe an. " Was soll Ich tun ?". " Um Mich zu erlösen, muss du Rechtschaffenheit ablegen z.B. Opferbereitschaft ". Connor fasste sich über die Stirn, um nachzudenken. Er will Sariel helfen, doch musste dafür etwas rechtschaffendes tun. Welche Rechtschaffenheit könnte so stark sein, einen Erzengel zu erlösen ?. " Weißt du, Ich muss sehen, was passieren wird, aber ich will dir helfen. Ich werde einen Weg finden ". Sariel würde lächeln, wenn er sein geischt noch hätte, doch wahrscheinlich tut er es auch so. " ''Ah...Ich werde schwach. Connor, Ich muss dich warnen. Der Engel Wetta will die Waffen meines Vater missbrauchen, um die Welt zu unterjochen. Du wirst meine Fähigkeiten brauchen und vor allem werden deine Freunde '''Dich brauchen, um gegen ihn zu bestehen... Die Welt braucht Euch ''". Sariel löst sich langsam auf, doch fragt Connor ihn noch " Wie kann ich dich erreichen, wenn ich Hilfe brauche ?". Und Sariel verschwand mit den Worten " Ich bin ein Teil von dir. Wenn es einen Weg gibt, wirst du ihn finden ".... Und er verschwand in einem hellen Licht, welches Connor blendet. Als das Licht verschwand, war er auf einmal wieder im Haus. Er stand vor der offenen Haustür. Er versucht zu realiesieren, was jetzt abgeht. Da kam von Johnny " Wolltest du nicht raus ?". Connor schaut zu den anderen und dann auf seine Uhr. Es waren 20 min vergangen, seit er das Haus verlassen hat, doch er in dem Moment, in dem er das Haus verlassen wollte, um zum Licht zu gehen. Die Zeit wurde zurückgedreht. Connor erkannte nun die Situation. Er schloss die Tür und antwortete auf Johnnys Frage: " Ach, habs mir nochmal überlegt." Er zeiht seine Jacke aus und legt sie zur Seite, da sieht er durch das Fenster, leise sagend " Sariel..."